Bicycles are a popular form of transportation. Unfortunately, carrying or transporting articles on most bicycles is often difficult. Existing devices for mounting articles to a bicycle may be difficult to secure to the bike, may be difficult to secure to the article being held or may be limited for use with just specific articles.